Angels Among Us
by BiloxiBlueberry
Summary: Jazz is an angel in Primus's realm and happens to spot an orphaned Prowl one day. He knows he'll be the happiest mech alive if he could be with Prowl.


Angels Among Us

Title: Angels Among Us

Series: G1

Rating: G

Characters: Primus, Jazz, Prowl

Pairings: Jazz and Prowl friendship piece

(For anyone that might recognize this piece, I'm RavenHallow on LiveJournal. Put this up on a couple of my LJ comms and my journal, so it might be familiar to some people. Wanted to share the Prowl and Jazz cuteness.)

Jazz fell with a plop on the airy cloud, snuggling and rolling about happily. His white, fluffy wings fluttered in a cool breeze. His blue optics took in the other winged mechs around him, mechs that had lived a long, satisfying life on Cybertron, little mechs that had yet to be sparked, and mechs in stasis lock down on Cybertron.

He himself was one of Primus's angels, mechs that brought messages to the mortal realm, gave comfort to mechs on the verge of death, and keepers of the living mechs in the mortal realm. He had a special job. He was an angel of music. He roamed about the mortal realm, bringing the inspiration of music and happiness to Cybertron.

One day, while he roamed about Cybertron, he happened to see a black and white sparkling sitting by himself, staring at a data pad. He had wings, too, though not white, fluffy ones. His were doorwings. And he seemed so serious, intent on whatever was on the data pad.

Jazz floated over to the sparkling's side, peering over his shoulder. Mortals couldn't see Primus's angels, but they could feel them. It was said to feel like a breath of fresh air. The mech could feel Jazz at his side, but gave it no mind. He didn't believe in angels, much to Jazz's dismay.

On the data pad were complicated calculations and observations about the world around him. Jazz really couldn't understand it, but the mech seemed to understand it perfectly. His brow was furrowed in deep concentration. Jazz wished he could ask the mech what the calculations ment. But he couldn't be seen by mortals.

Normally Jazz loved returning to Primus's realm, but today he seemed reluctant to leave the mortal realm. He didn't want to leave the black and white mech behind. The mech seemed so serious, and a little sad, too. Sparklings shouldn't be sad. Jazz wanted to stay behind and watch the mech more. And he wished he could talk to him. Maybe bring some music to his life.

Reluctantly, Jazz returned to Primus's realm. He was only allowed to stay during the daylight hours. Another angel took over at sundown.

Jazz peered over the edge of his cloud, wings fluttering. The sparkling was in recharge now. Jazz thought he was the most beautiful mortal he'd ever seen, wishing deeply that he could be there by his side. He didn't know why, but he felt a longing to be with the mortal. Angels weren't supposed to feel this way, so Jazz tried to push it away.

Jazz now spent all his time in the mortal realm following the sparkling around, watching curiously at everything he did. Even the most simple things that any other mortal mech would take for granted were met with facination by Jazz. He began to wish he could remain in the mortal realm after his shift was over. If he could be with the black and white mech, he knew he'd be the happiest mech in existence.

Jazz wasn't the only one that had noticed the little black and white sparkling. Primus had noticed that Jazz wasn't doing his appointed task, and had a look for himself. Primus also realized that without realizing it, Jazz had bonded with the black and white sparkling.

Primus summoned Jazz into his throne room, looking down seriously at him.

"Jazz," he rumbled, "What is this I hear about you not completing the task I appointed you to?"

Jazz hung his head and looked up at Primus with watery optics, ashamed of himself.

"I hear you have been watching a certain black and white sparkling, to the point of distraction."

Jazz nodded, his optics still watery.

"His name is Prowl, little one," Primus said, in a much softer voice, much to Jazz's surprise. "He's one of my special children. He'll go on to do big things in the future. Unfortunately, he's a very lonely sparkling."

Jazz stared up at him with a chirp

"His creators are dead, little one, and he misses them."

Jazz chirped sadly, shaking his head.

Primus gave him a helm rub.

"I think I know what would make him happy," Primus said, as Jazz leaned into the helm rub.

Jazz's head popped up with an inquisitive chirp.

"Do you wish to go down to the mortal realm and be with him?" Primus asked in a very serious voice.

Jazz's spark nearly exploded from happiness and he let out a loud, happy chirp.

"I'll take that as a yes," Primus said. "But know this. The mortal realm is not like here. There will be hardship and burdens to bear. If you're truely willing, I will allow you to go down and be with Prowl."

Jazz let out a rapid flash of chirping, nodding his helm intently.

"I will miss you, little one, but one day we will come back, and once more be my little music maker,"

Jazz chirped happily and gave Primus a snappy salute, then nuzzled his ped.

Primus chuckled and smiled down at his creation.

*****************************

Jazz awoke, feeling a pain all over his body. He'd never felt pain before, so it was a very unpleasant sensation. He cried out in pain, squirming around. To his horror, his fluffy, white wings were gone, and he ached all over.

What had happened? Where was he? He remembered his conversation with Primus, then everything had gone black. And now he was in pain and alone. He cried softly, wondering if he'd done something to upset Primus.

He slowly became aware of his surroundings. On the wall were the words "Home for Orphaned Sparklings". Jazz spark gave a leap. That was the place the black and white sparkling named Prowl was! He was here, at the same place! Maybe he could find Prowl.

He was about to leap off the recharge berth he was sitting on, when his helm bumped into something. He rubbed his helm looking up with a sour look. His spark nearly failed him when there before him, was Prowl. The larger sparkling had a worried look on his faceplate. He patted Jazz on the helm, getting a happy chirp out of the younger sparkling mech.

"You orphan, too?" Prowl asked.

Jazz nodded, nuzzling his new-found friend.

"My name's Prowl," Prowl said, wrapping his arms around Jazz. "You'll be my friend."

Jazz nodded, his spark exploding in happiness.

"What's your name?" Prowl asked.

"Jazz," Jazz said, reveling in his new vocal processor.

"We're going to be friends forever," Prowl whispered in Jazz's ear, much to the former angel's delight.

End

I really didn't have a reference point for Cybertronian heaven, so I combined a few Earth traditions to come up with the heaven I have in this story. I didn't really want Jazz speaking in this fic,so I had him use a heavenly dialogue (which looks suspiciously like sparkling, but eh) until I moved him to Cybertron. I used G1 Jazz and Prowl as a basis for this story, with a few tweaks, of course. I thought them meeting as sparklings would be cute.


End file.
